Mysteries Untold
by VampireCass
Summary: Bella was different. She wasn't the shy,quiet girl anymore.Not after the Cullen's left. After just managing to pass in school,she moves away from Forks,to a sunny place called California.But the thing is,she works as a feeder for Vampires. What will happen when a certain Doctor shows up? A Battle? Will Bella decide to let him in? And what are these feelings he's having towards her?


**Mysteries Untold**  
_(Chapter 1)_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Only the ones I make up, and the story line.

Bella was different. She wasn't the shy, quiet girl anymore. Not after the Cullen's left. She isn't one of those girly girls either. She's one of those kids who drink, and sleep around. We all know what type of people.

After just managing to pass in school, and graduating, she moves away from Forks and to one of the sunniest places called California. She works as a bar waitress at night and sleeps during the day.

One thing she also does, is she works as a feeder for Vampires. At a club called 'Velvet Rose' in the bad part of the city.  
One night she was on her nightly shift at the bar and was about to serve some costumers drinks to a table full of thirty year old men, when a young doctor shows up and takes a seat at the bar.

The men wolf whistled as she walked away and to play it up a bit, Bella winked and continued to sway her hips, returning to the bar. But one thing Bella did not realize, was the man who recently walked in and sat down at the bar.

**Mystery Man POV**  
The man's attention was brought to the woman who walked past him in the bar. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She had long dark brown wavy hair, long thick eye lashes, beautiful mesmerizing, chocolate brown eyes, and an hour glass figure. She was wearing a short black leather mini shirt, a white button up business shirt with thrills at the end of the long sleeves, a black leather vest over the shirt and black stiletto high heels.

Her hair waved from side to side in its long pony tail as she walked over to a table of old men in the corner to serve their drinks. They whistled as she walked away and she played a show of winking and swaying her hips as she walked back to the bar, where he was.

He saw some quality's that reminded him of someone from long ago. But instead he played them off as a coincidence. She couldn't be here. Working at a bar and flirting with men was not like her at all. This couldn't be her. But there was something about her that attracted him to her. A pull of some sorts.  
He wrote it off as her being just too beautiful for a human. She was more of a Vampire Goddess then a human. I wonder what she'd be like as a vampire…. NO! I shouldn't be thinking of that.

She continued her job, serving all kinds of customers, being flirted with many times, by both intoxicated and non drunk men, when she was approached by a pale handsome man. No! He knows what he is and by the looks of it so does this young lady who mesmerizes this old vampire father.  
This new vampire had blood red eyes and what was the shocking thing was that the young lady didn't even flinch away from his eyes or his touch. But the most shocking thing was what he said next.

"Bella? Is that you?" He thought he just went into shock. Can vampires go into shock? No. Was this young girl, who he was just intently watching, the young girl who we left 3 years ago? It couldn't be.

No she wasn't like this. She wouldn't do this.  
The young girl who's name just so happened to be Bella, smiled after a minute of finally figuring out who the man that just approached her was. "Adrian? Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" The man named Adrian smirked and replied "Much too long. So how are you Bella? Or should I call you Rose?" Rose? Was she the Bella he knew of or was it just a coincidence and her name really is Rose? Bella or Rose's face fell and her face turned dejected. "No. Don't call me Bella. As much as I hate my new name, it brings back bad memories, I still can't stand to hear my old one."

Adrian's smirk lessened at hearing this and he apologized "Sorry Rose. You know I can't help it. I've been calling you that since I first met you. Remember that? You were in the forest behind your house and you were searching for something. Then I came across you and you scared the shit outta me, by knowing what I was." He paused as Rose/Bella started to lift her head and smile spread across her face at the memory.

"Yeah, that was right after I got dumped and left in the woods." Her smile was gone when she said that but she continued as the smile came back across her beautiful delicate lips. "Your face was hilarious when you found out that I knew what you were. God that was funny. I still can't believe it's been three years since then. It only feels like it was yesterday."

"For you maybe. Being a Vampire and all time sure does fly fast." He laughed and so did Bella/Rose. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Bella asked with curious eyes as Adrian moved next to her and slipped his arm around her waist. He leaned down to her ear and asked "So your shift's about over isn't it?" She turned towards the opposite direction and at the clock on the wall above the cabinets.

"Yep" She said popping the 'p' "5 minutes to go and I'm outta here." Adrian had on a mischievous smile and said "Well during that five minutes, could you perhaps get me a drink?" She gave him a questioning look "Both you and I know that you don't… well more like can't drink this stuff." She said gesturing towards the alcohol on the shelves.

He chuckled a throaty laugh and replied "Not unless you put your usual stuff in it. You know the stuff that you give away to our kind…" He winked and understanding crossed her face as she smirked and laughed walking away to behind a door in the bar. She returned moments later with a glass full of a red liquid with a light tint to it.  
It was only then that I caught on to what it was, from the smell of a freshly made wound on Bella's arm. Blood. She cut her arm and gave him blood. This is not his Bella. She was not like this. Wait… His Bella? Since when was she his. She was Edwards not his.

He turned his attention back to them and saw Bella handing the glass to Adrian and watched as he sculled the drink down, not needing to take a breath. He smiled sweetly up at her and handed the glass back to her as she turned around to quickly wash it. "Thanks honey. Yours always did taste the best." You could hear the double meaning in that sentence and knew that he meant her blood was the best, not the drinks she makes.

Adrian smiled and said "Well when you finish, could we head to your place to catch up. I have a few things I need to tell you as well." She looked at him questionably and asked "What is it? Another vampire attack?" Adrian shook his head "No my sweet pea. But one is soon to come. Bigger than the others. A Battle." Bella's face went into a shocked/scared expression. What did they mean by a vampire attack? Was someone trying to kill one of them? And a Battle? They should inform the Volturi of this. Unless it's more personal?

I looked back to them and saw that Adrian was trying effortlessly to comfort her. He then un-wrapped his arm around her and started pushing her towards the staff room doors "Get changed and we'll talk about this when we get home." She mumbled a small 'Okay' before heading in the staff room doors.  
Home? Did he just address her home as his? What is going on here? Is this really the Bella that he knew three years ago?

He was about to go in there and confront her when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" "Geez, Carlisle where are you?" "I'm at a club." He replied simply, not wanting to expand on it. Emmett's booming laughter sounded on the other end of the phone. "A club?! Carlisle?! At a club? Not trying to pick up any girls are you?" I rolled my eyes at his usual stupidity. "Emmett could you please put Alice on?" "Sure thing." I heard some ruffling before I heard Alice's voice wring throughout the phone. "Carlisle? What's up?" Hey Alice? Could you look into Bella's future for me?" There was silence for a moment. "Carlisle, why can't I see your future?"

Huh? That's strange. "Alice, what do you mean? "I don't know. While I was trying to see where you are, you just, suddenly disappeared."  
What? Weird. "Alice, could you just look into Bella's future for me please?" "Carlisle… I don't know. Edward will kill me." Alice please, just do it. Say I'm the one that asked you to." "Okay, if you're sure." "Yes I 'am. Please." There was more silence, while she, I assumed was looking into Bella's future. He didn't know why, but he just had to know what was going on with Bella, and if that girl truly was her.

He felt like he had to know everything there is to know, about her.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's dejected voice "Carlisle… I can't see her either…" What? "Why did you want me to look anyway?" "No reason. I'll talk to you later." "Wait Carli-" I hung up just as she was finishing saying my name and put the phone back into my pocket.

I stood up and paid for the drinks I didn't even end up drinking.


End file.
